Power Rangers vs Barian Emperors
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: See Details inside. Disclaimer: All Images, and sources belong to there respectable owners. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors

Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and this idea has been in my head for so long and I just had to bring it out. So after seeing a video on YouTube using footage from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal episode 124 using the Emperors as Power Rangers, I thought to myself would if the Emperors took on a team of Power Rangers? So that's what this Fanfiction story is about. In a Death Match esc like battles each of the Barians will take on a Power Ranger from a Power Ranger team of their respected color. And this is where you the readers come in. I will put up a poll with which Power Ranger team would you like to see the Emperors take on? The poll will go until next Saturday and on Sunday I will announce the winning Power Ranger team and who each of the rangers will take on. Also just to remind you, the winning Power Ranger team will also include the extra heroes from that season. Another thing to note is that if Mighty Morphin wins, Tommy will fight twice in the showdown once as the Green Ranger and the other as the White Ranger. Should Megaforce win, I will put up an extra poll and you can vote on whether you want them in Regular Megaforce mode or Super Megaforce mode. Also you can leave your votes in the comment section of this story. So good luck to your favorite team and let the showdown begin!

This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers vs Barian Emperors Trailer**

**Hello everyone, D.A.F. 94 (DisneyAnimefan94) here with six more days left to vote I've decided to put up a little trailer for my story. So here we go.**

The Power Rangers

(Shows footage of all 18 Power Ranger teams)

The Barian Emperors

(Shows footage of the Barian Emperors)

One group chosen to save the Earth

(Shows footage of the Legendary War from Gokaiger)

The other wants to conquer it….

(Shows footage from Zexal episode 124)

But only one team can survive…

Power Rangers: It's Morphin Time!

Barian Emporers: Go Barian Battle Morph!

(MMPR Theme instrumental starts playing)

Now, the ultimate show down begins…

(Shows several fighting footage of the Power Rangers)

Vote for a Power Ranger team…

(Shows all 18 Power Rangers)

To fight the Barians….

(Shows split screen of the Emperors)

And chose a side…

Team Barian or Team Power Rangers?

Zordon: May the power protect you.

Don Thousand: In the name of Barian World!

(Music Ends)

Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors: The Ultimate Showdown.

Coming Soon to Fanfiction.

Vote now till Saterday, February 22nd at 8 PM Pacific Time and See the results of which Ranger team will fight the Barians on Sunday February 23rd.

Which team will you be on?

Put in your review either Team Barian or Team Power Ranger to root for your favorite team.

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors Update**

Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here with an update on my Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors story. Well last night the poll for which Power Ranger Team you wanted closed and we have a tie between Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Samurai. Now what this means is, that we are going to have a tie-breaker voting poll later on tonight, that will be a three day poll that will close on Wednesday at 8 PM Pacific Time . Why you ask? Well if you didn't watch episode 2 of Power Rangers Super Megaforce yesterday we have breaking news. Power Rangers has inducted Gosei Sentai Dairanger into the Power Ranger family. I put up a poll last night that will go on until 8 Pacific Time tonight to see if you want to have Dairanger in the poll. If no one votes than I won't include them in the next poll. But if you do what should this Power Ranger team name for Dairanger be called? Also who should have the Dairanger's power? Should it be the team from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 (Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy)? Or should it be the Megaforce team that had the powers? Leave your thoughts in the review. One more thing that if we have another tie between Dino Thunder and Samurai than I will split the story into two parts. This story will have the Dino rangers taking on the Barians while the sequel will feature the Samurai rangers going up against the Barians. Also if you're curious on what the match-ups will look like, well here they are:

Dino Thunder

• Kira vs. Mizar

• Tommy vs. Girag

• Trent vs. Alito

• Tommy vs. Vector

• Trent vs. Merag

• Ethan vs. Dumon

• Conner vs. Nasch

Samurai

• Emily vs. Mizar

• Mike vs. Girag

• Mia vs. Alito

• Antonio vs. Vector

• Lauren vs. Merag

• Kevin vs. Dumon

• Jayden vs. Nasch

I know I said when I put this story up, that each of the Barians would take on a ranger of their respected color. But I wanted to end the showdown with Nasch taking on the red ranger in a leader vs. leader match. For Dino Thunder, yes you will see Tommy and Trent take on two Barians in two rounds since there are only five Dino rangers. As for Samurai, why I put Lauren Shiba in there is because she counts as a ranger since she has her own red ranger powers. The reason why I put her up against Merag is because I wanted to make it sister vs. sister match, since Lauren is Jayden's sister and Merag is Nasch's sister. So there you are, you see the match ups. Do you want to see Dairanger in the poll yes or no? Which Ranger Team do you want to fight the Barians now that I've shown you the match ups? Leave your thoughts in the review and don't forget to choose a side Team Barian or Team Power Rangers. I've already heard from a few people that they will be supporting Team Barian. Come on, where are all my Power Ranger guys at? Well I'll leave right there, until next time.

This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out and Go Go Power Rangers beat the Barians!


	4. Chapter 4

**Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors Trailer 2**

We are now down to two teams in the vote. (Shows footage of all 18 Power Ranger teams)

Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Shows Dino Rangers)

And Power Rangers Samurai (Shows Samurai Rangers)

To fight the Barians (Shows the Seven Barian Emperors)

And battle for Earth.

So pick a team and chose a side.

Team Power Rangers (Shows Power Rangers Logo)

Or Team Barian (Shows Barian symbol)

Coming Soon to Fanfiction

Power Rangers vs Barian Emperors

New Poll now opened till Wendsday at 8 PM Pacific Time

Which team will you be on, Team Barian or Team Power Rangers?

Leave your comment in the review.

This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and since no one voted for either Dino Thunder or Samurai to fight the Barian's, I've decided to split it into two parts. Part I will feature the Dino Rangers, while Part II will feature the Samurai Rangers. So now let the showdown begin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal **

(Intro to Dino Thunder theme begins with showing the normal footage from 0:00-0:23 from Opening 5)

_Power Rangers roar!_

_There's a light in the distance;_

_See theme coming closer!_

_With the force of ages_

_Centuries gone by!_

_Protectors of the right,_

_Defenders sworn to fight!_

_Dino Rangers roar!_

_Power Rangers score! _

_Save us from these evil forces; win! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!) _(Shows a split screen of Nasch and Merag followed by a split screen of Dumon and Mizar)

_Victory is ours forever more! _(Shows a split screen of Vector, Girag and Alito)

(Shows normal footage from 0:34-0:43)

_Protectors of the right,_

_Defenders sworn to fight! _

_Dino Rangers roar!_

_Power Rangers score!_

(Shows footage of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal 6th opening 0:35-0:37 of the Barian Emperors) _Save us from these evil forces; win! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

(Shows the Dino Rangers morphing footage *watermarked* with the footage of the Barians morphing) _Dino Rangers win!_

_Power Rangers score!_

(Shows a screen shot of the Barians followed by a screen shot of the Dino Rangers) _Victory is ours forever more! (Power Rangers Dino Thunder!)_

**Chapter 1: Encounters of an imperial kind**

It was just another day in Reef Side. Dr. Tommy Oliver or Dr. O was finishing up repairing Dino Labs the Dino Rangers base of operations. Evan though it was a year since the defeat of Mezagog he still thought it would be a good place for at least storage for his junk around his house. As he finished repairing the computer, seven silhouetted figures appeared on his screen. Seven figures he recognized.

"Hello Tommy." One of the figures said.

"Or should we say Dr. Thomas Oliver." Another said.

"So you think your team of 'Power Rangers' could defeat us Barian Emperors?" another asked.

"Well we're back and we're ready to once again use Earth to destroy Astral World. So be ready." Their leader said as the screen than went blank. Tommy than sat in his chair in shock of what he just saw. _Time to call them in. _He thought as he took hold of a phone nearby. The next day the former Dino Rangers, Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent came in.

"He Dr. O, what's up?" asked the yellow Dino Ranger

"Yeah, you called like it was some big emergency." Said Connor.

"That's because it is." Said Tommy "The Barians have returned to Earth." The Dino ranger just had blank looks on their faces.

"Who are the Barians?" asked Trent.

"Let me show you." Tommy said as he sat down at the computer and after typing in a few keystrokes clips of the Barians fighting the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fighting six of the seven emperors. "Years ago the Barians invaded Earth, hoping to destroy their neighboring world of Astral World."

"What's Astral World?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah and why would they want to use Earth to destroy it?" asked Kira. Tommy than typed in a few more keystrokes when a crimson and a blue spheres appeared on the screen.

"That is Barian world, where the Barians come from." He said pointing to the crimson sphere. "And this is Astral World." He said pointing to the blue sphere. "Along time ago according to Zordon, both worlds were once one. But then something happened that split Barian World from Astral World. And now the Barians want revenge for turning their world into a trash dump and they think by merging with their world with ours they can destroy Astral World." He then typed a few more keystrokes to show him fighting a violet colored Barian. "One year after defeating the six of the seven from a group that called themselves the Seven Barian Empowers, there leader Nasch came to destroy any resistance so I went out to battle and defeated him. But now their back. Wanting their revenge on me and likely to wipe out any other resistance on Earth." As he finished saying this the alarm around their base began wailing.

"What's going on Dr. O?" asked Kira. They soon got their answer as the sky was now turned crimson and a crimson lighting was now near the coast of Reef Side.

"Looks like we've got work to do." Said a familiar voice as they looked to see a red hared woman in the entrance.

"Hayley!" they all said as the all gave her a group hug.

"Thanks, Tommy called me in too and I brought a gift." She said as she than opened a brief case that held several colorful gems. "I managed to merge your old Dino Gems with the power of the morphing grid. They should work."

"Thanks Hayley." Tommy said as they soon jumped into his car and drove off to the coast. When they got their everything looked abandoned. They then looked up to see several lights coming towards them as the dodged them. The lights soon disappeared in their place were seven people around the teen's age.

"Hello Tommy." The purple haired boy said.

"Hello Nasch." Tommy said.

"Wait, that kid is Nasch?" Connor asked.

"Well, looks he's not the sharpest kid of the group." Said the pointy orange haired boy as he started to laugh.

"Can it Vector." Said the blue haired girl, "Remember our mission we are to remove Earth of any resistance if we want to destroy Astral World".

"Well you aren't going to take over our world or destroy Astral World." Said Connor which earned a questionable look from Nasch.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, because we're the Power Rangers Dino Thunder!" Connor said with full confidence.

"So, Tommy has another team Power Rangers huh?" Asked Nasch as a smirk appeared on his face. "Well allow us to introduce ourselves." As he and the others lifted their arms in the air.

"Go Barian Battle Morph!" They all shouted as they morphed into their Barian forms.

"We are the Seven Barian Emperors." Nasch said.

"Not bad," said Connor unimpressed "But check this out." He said as he and the rangers got into position to morph.

"Ready?" he asked the rangers.

"Ready!" the other rangers responded.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" They shouted as they morphed into their Ranger Modes.

"Hmm so you want to fight for your precious Earth huh?" asked Nasch. "Well then Red Dino Ranger, you will be my opponent."

"As for you Blue Dino Ranger," said the one called Dumon "You shall be my opponent."

"I will take on the White Dino Ranger," said the female Barian called Merag "But first you will fight Alito to see if you got what it takes to face me."

"Well looks like I got Tommy again," said Vector "But you will have to face Girag first."

"Then that leaves you and me Yellow Dino Ranger." Said the yellow Barian called Mizar. As the Barians soon disappeared into several directions. As Tommy looked to the others.

"Okay you guys, looks like we've got our opponents set, good luck and may the power protect you all." He said as the rangers nodded going off into several directions as the black Dino ranger went off in his.

**Okay you guys. There you have it the first encounter between the Dino Rangers and Barians. Now the first chapter will be Kira the Yellow Dino Ranger vs. Mizar and it's up to you the readers to vote on who do you want to win. The poll will go on until next Friday at 8 PM Pacific Time. So good luck to your favorite Power Ranger or Barian, and don't forget to leave in the review which team will you be supporting Team Power Rangers or Team Barian. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you Round 1 of the Power Rangers vs. Barian Emporers featuring the Dino Rangers from Dino Thunder and with me are today's combatents Mizar and Kira.**

**Kira: Hey everyone.**

**Mizar: Thanks everyone and I hope you all voted for me.**

**Well if you didn't know was that I put this story on hold was because no one was voting so I gave it another week. So now with your votes, you decided who would win amongst our first round. Did you vote for Kira the Yellow Dino Ranger? Or did you vote for Mizar the Galaxy Eyes master? Let's find out, but first Kira and Mizar will do the disclaimer.**

**Kira and Mizar: DisneyAnimefan94, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Power Rangers.**

**Okay well let's get started shall we?**

**Round One: Kira vs. Mizar**

Inside the forest outside Reefside, Kira in her ranger mode was looking for the Barian who challenged her.

"Where are you Barian creep?" she asked herself. Her question was soon answered when an energy ball was coming toward her. She quickly summoned her Pterra Grips as she slashed right through it. She than looked up to see the blonde Barian on a hill side.

"Welcome, yellow ranger." Said Mizar "I'm looking forward to our little battle. After I'm done with you, I will aid my fellow Barians in destroying your friends."

"Bring it on goldilocks." She said mocking the Galaxy Eyes master Barian.

"Strong words coming from the girl with the same hair color as mine." Mizar responded.

_That's it! _Kira said as she jumped up to where Mizar was as their battle began. Mizar summoned a sword with its handle shaped like a dragons head as the two yellows used their respectable weapons to counter each other's moves. They soon used enough force to knock out both their weapons.

"I guess it's just hand to hand combat dragon boy." Mocked Kira as Mizar tched at this. "Super Dino Mode!" she shouted as she than morphed into her Super Dino mode with wings coming out of her arms and the diamonds on her ranger costume grew out. She then flew towards Mizar knocking him down but as she turned around to repeat her same attack she was met with an energy ball knocking her down. Mizar than stood up looking over her.

"Who said anything about combat?" he said as he pulled out a card. "Appear now Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" he said as a golden three headed dragon soon appeared. Kira thought it was all over when her communicator went off.

"Hayley I hope you have some good news." She said as Hayley's voice came on the other side.

"As a matter of fact I do. Your newly repaired Dino gem seemed to revive an old friend of yours." She said as there was a screech heard in the sky as both Mizar, Kira and Tachyon looked up to see a yellow Pterodactyl coming towards them.

"Pterazord!" Kira cried out as her zord attacked Mizar's chaos monster before flying down towards her master as Kira jumped on its head. "How about we take this to the sky dragon boy?" she said as the Pterazord took flight.

"With pleasure." Mizar responded as he jumped on Tachyon as he took flight. Soon the two winged beast battled each other matching strength for strength. "Your Zord maybe powerful, but it's no match for my dragon." Said Mizar "Now Tachyon, activate your special ability!" Soon the dragon took a prism shape as Kira's Zord began feeling weak as it began to fall down back to earth. It was falling so fast that Kira herself fell through the trees as she landed back down brutally demorphed. She soon heard footsteps coming towards her as she looked up to see Mizar ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Kira I'm sending you an ivisiportal for you to escape!" Hayley said over the communicator as a green light appeared over Kira teleporting her away before Mizar could finish her off. Mizar than returned back to his human form as an evil smile came to his face.

"Until next time yellow ranger." He said before teleporting away.

**Barian Emporers: 1**

**Power Rangers: 0**

**So there you go guys. You picked Mizar to win and now the Barian's have one over the rangers. **

**Mizar: That was a pretty good fight there Kira. (Shakes Kira's hand)**

**Kira: Yeah you too Mizar, here have one of my CDs (Hands Mizar CD)**

**Mizar: Wow, thanks. **

**So yeah there is plenty of good sportsmanship after the fights so get use to it. Before we go here are a few trivia facts about both Mizar and Kira.**

**Mizar's voice actor is Billy Bob Thompson who currently does the voice acting for Ash's Froakie on Pokémon the Series XY. **

**In the Power Rangers universe, Kira is famous for her singing career.**

**Well until then the next round Girag will take on the legendary Ranger himself Tommy Oliver. Poll is up until next Friday.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and with me today for the talk spot is the legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver and Girag of the Barian Emporers.**

**Girag: Hey there everyone, I hope you all voted for me to win the next round for Barina World.**

**Tommy: Not a chance big guy, we all know that a Power Ranger always prevails with the power of good.**

**Well once again I had to delay the chapter due to once again the lack of voting. But either than that lets get started shall we? Tommy, Girag care to do the disclaimer?**

**Girag: Sure.**

**Girag and Tommy: DisneyAnimefan94, does not own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 2: Tommy vs. Girag**

Inside an abandoned warehouse is where the Black Dino Ranger was looking for Girag. He had the information on where Vector was and to Tommy it was payback time for what he almost did to Kimberly the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger years ago. Soon he heard some boxes fall over as he saw the brown like Barian looking at him.

"So there you are black ranger." Girag said despite having a mouth, Tommy could feel he was giving him an evil grin.

"Enough games Girag," Tommy said as he got in a fighting stance. "Tell me where Vector is."

"If you want to get to him you'll have to get past me Power Ranger." He said as he and Tommy charged at each other and surprisingly Tommy was blown back by his huge punch. "As you see ranger, I have gotten stronger since our last meeting." He said as he began to laugh.

"Where you biggest strength is, is also your biggest weakness." Tommy said as he pulled out his Bracio Staff as Girag summoned huge boxing gloves (Don't ask why) as Girag countered each attack from his Bracio Staff with his gloves.

"Ha ha! You see, even with your sword you still can't defeat me!" he said.

_He's right. _Tommy thought, _and if I don't I'm finished. _He then looked closely at one of the gloves as he then saw a crystal on one of them. _That's it! _He said.

"Hey big guy, if you want to get me come and follow me." He said as Tommy began running the other direction into another warehouse as Girag followed him. Soon Girag ran into the warehouse the black dino ranger ran into.

"Where are you Oliver?" he said out loud. "You know you can hide forever." Suddenly out of nowhere Tommy sprang out as he slashed at the crystal on his left glove which made Girag's gloves disappear. "No!" Girag said.

"It's all over for you pal." Tommy said smirking inside his helmet and soon created a huge energy ball from his staff. "Bracio Staff, Energy Orb!" he said as he fired his Orb.

"You think this is over?" Girag asked "Well it's not!" he said as he formed his own energy ball firing it at Tommy's. But as the two huge balls of energy collided, Tommy's split Girag's in half as it hit Girag turning him back into his human form as he fell.

"Well done, Dino Ranger." Girag said smirking up at his opponent "You have done the impossible, you have beaten me. As promised I will give you the information of Vector's where is, he is in the caves at the beach." He said as he then disappeared into the portal, as Tommy demorphed.

"One down, one to go." He said "But first a quick rest." He said as he walked back to his car, little did he realize that he was being watched.

"Well done Thomas." Vector said "But that doesn't mean you'll defeat me." He then opened up a portal and leaving the battle arena.

**Power Rangers: 1**

**Barian Emperors: 1**

**So there you have it folks. You the people voted for Tommy to win and the Power Rangers have tied this thing up. **

**Tommy: Nice job out there mand (Shakes Girag's hand)**

**Girag: Thanks Tommy, sure wished I could've beaten you, but it's like DisneyAnimefan94 said, the people had spoken.**

**Well now it's time for some trivia facts about today's contestants.**

**Tommy has five ranger powers, Green Mighty Morphin, White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, Red Turbo and Black Dino.**

**Girag in the anime loves comics apparently (because at one point in the series he tried to draw one) and he is voiced by Mark Thompson who voiced Duke Devlin in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! (think about that one for a minute) **

**So in round three it will be Trent vs. Alito and the poll is already up till Friday or will be extended if there are no votes by next Friday.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors Update**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here bringing you an update for the Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors Update. As I said before this showdown would be split into two parts. Part one would be the Dino Thunder Rangers vs. Emperors and Part two would be the Samurai Rangers vs. Emperors. But now I've decided to split it into three parts, featuring the five rangers who won the Morphin Madness Tournament and here are the matchups for Part 3:**

**Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin Ranger) vs. Nash****Tommy Oliver (White Mighty Morphin Ranger) vs. Dumon****Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) vs. Marin****Phantom Ranger vs. Vector****Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) vs. Alito****Phantom Ranger vs. Girag****Ryan Mitchells (Titanium Ranger) vs. Mizar **

**So yes in Part 3 you will all see Tommy vs. Dumon II. However unlike Parts 1 and 2 these will have their own individual storyline just like my Green Ranger vs Barian Shield story. I also forgot to mention that after Part 3 all the points from every part will be counted total to figure out who is victorious overall after the showdown. So what match up are you looking forward to? Leave your thoughts in the review or PM me.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 and with me are Alito and Trent.**

**Alito: Hey everyone I hope you voted for me the honorable barain.**

**Trent: Whoa! Slow down there Barian boy you're going up against one of the many Rangers who was able to take down their own fellow Rangers. **

**Well there you have it guys did you vote for Alito or Trent to break the tie? Well let's find out. Trent, Alito care to do the disclaimer?**

**Alito and Trent: DisneyAnime94 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Power Rangers.**

**Round 3: Trent vs. Alito**

At the Reefside quarry, Alito was waiting for the White Dino Ranger when suddenly he was attacked by flying arrows and fell of the cliff he was standing on and fell hard on the quarry floor but maintained his Barian form. He then looked up to see Trent in his Ranger form, who was holding his Drago sword on his back.

"Welcome Barian," The white ranger said "I look forward to our battle." He said as the red Barian got up on his feet.

"Was that really necessary?" Alito asked. "You bother to attack me with your weapon while I have no weapon." He said as Trent then looked at his weapon.

"Well if you don't want to fight with weapons, that's fine with me." The white ranger said as he threw his sword to the side as it stuck perfectly to the ground. "Besides I'm good with my fists as well as my weapon."

"Now that's more like it." The red barian said as he and Trent got into a battle stance and then charged at each other. Both ranger and barian matched each other move for move but then Alito found an opening as he punched Trent in stomach as he fell backwards.

"That was a pretty good move barian boy." Trent said getting up.

"Thanks Trent, I maybe a Barian but that doesn't mean I don't believe in a fair fight." He said as his body began to glow and his eyes glowing "But this fight isn't over yet." He said.

"You got that right." Trent said "Super Dino Mode!" he said as the diamonds on his costume began to stick out and the ones on his gloves turned into katanas. "So let's finish it." They continued their fight as they used some of their own moves. This time Trent had the upper hand as he performed a double katana strike hitting Alito. Alito then fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

"Very good move White Ranger, but it's like I said this battle isn't over yet." Alito said as he then pulled out a card. "Arise Chaos Number 105 Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" He said as he pointed his card in the air as a giant purple like warrior came out. _Aw man that is one ugly monster. _Trent thought. _But lucky for me I have my zords back thanks to our revived Dino Gems. _Trent put his morphed to the mouth part of his helmet.

"Dragozord, Stegazord arise!" he said as a high pitch roar was heard as Trent's respectiable zords came onto the battle field. He then jumped into the cockpit of his Dragozord and initiated the combination sequence forming the Dino Stegazord. "Now it's like I said barian boy, let's finish it." He said as Alito jumped on the shoulder of his Boxer. The two giants then battled just like their masters as the Dino Stegazord even knocked the Boxer down with its own tail.

"Tch this is getting old!" Alito said as his eyes began to glow again. "Battlin' Boxer activate your special ability and destroy the White Rangers Megazord!" he said as his boxer began to glow.

"What?" Trent said as he was too late to do a maneuver as Alito's boxer punched the megazord and destroyed it as Trent fell out of the cockpit and landed hard on the ground and demorphed. He then looked up to see Alito pointing the Drago Zord at him but then flipped making the handle face him. "You're letting me live? Why?" Trent asked as Alito too turned back into his human form.

"Because you have a bigger fight ahead of you." Alito said helping Trent up to his feet. "Although you weren't able to defeat me, you are worthy enough to fight the barian princess Marin. She is somewhere in the city if you like to know." Trent nodded and walked off as Alito disappeared into a portal.

**Barian Emperors: 2**

**Power Rangers: 1**

**So yes you all voted for Alito to go over the white Dino ranger. Very interesting choice indeed. So yeah I'm going to be using Nasch and Merags English names from here on out and in the next round Tommy returns to take on Vector the psyco barian. Can Tommy defeat him? Or will Vector win and score a point for the Emperors as they try to break away? Well you're all going to find out next round as I will put up the poll to see who do you want to win the next round. But first here are some trivia facts about Trent and Alito. **

**In the English dubbed version of Zexal, Alito went through two voice actors. The first one was Tony Salerno who voiced Chazz Princeton in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the second was Marc Thompson who also does voice acting for Astral. In Power Rangers Trent is also an artist who spends his time drawing when not fighting monsters.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Update and How Voting Works **

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here, bringing you an update on the Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors story. For those of you who don't know, yes the poll on Vector vs. Tommy is still up on my profile page. Why? Well after the third week of voting we have a tie between the two so the voting will be up for one more week or so. Voting is something I would like to also bring up during this Update. How voting works is like this, after a chapter round of the story finishes is when I put up the next poll when I post up the chapter. I give the voting for a week up till Friday and if I don't get any votes for that week I extended the voting to the next two Fridays. If there is any votes during one of the two Fridays at the time I usually close the poll then I will type the next chapter in the story. If there are no votes by the second Friday then I may put the story on Hiatus probably when Summer starts. However if we have votes by the second Friday and the results are a tie, then the time of the voting will be reset to the next three Fridays. Unless there is a clear winner by one of these Fridays I will skip the round and not give a point to either Barians or Power Rangers should the results end up in a tie again. So keep voting on who do you want to win the round between Tommy and Vector.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**After four weeks of voting we finally have a winner. So let's get to it, no talk spots no anything except for the trivia at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 4: Tommy vs. Vector**

After taking a break from his victory over Girag, Tommy headed out for Reefside beach where they confronted the Barians before the battle to look for the Barain that almost cost him his friend's life. When he arrived he was greeted by a psychotic laugh and when he looked up he saw Vector in his human form on a cliff looking down at him.

"Welcome to my play time black ranger!" he said "I'm going to make sure you enjoy it." He then continued laughing while Tommy just gritted.

"I'm not here to play games Vector, I'm here to stop you! And I'm going to get you for what you almost did to Kimberly!" Tommy said as he remembered the battle against the barians during his time with the original Power Rangers. Vector held Kimberly on a cliff which was over a rushing river. He almost struck her down to fall off the cliff if Jason wasn't there to stop him.

"Well then let the battle begin shall we." He said as he morphed into his barian form.

"Gladly." Tommy said as he morphed into the Black Dino Ranger (he was demorphed after his battle with Girag). Vector began by flying down to him using his wings and summoning a scepter but Tommy was waiting as he had his Bracio Staff in hand and stuck him. Vector fell flat on his face but then grabbed his scepter and charged at the black ranger and the two had their weapons strike. It was move for move using both they're weapons and body to strike blows to each other. They're weapons both clashed as they were able to knock each of their weapons out of their hands.

"We'll Tommy, it looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashion way." Vector said as he then transformed into his second barian mode (the one he was in during his duel against Nash).

"Got that right Barian." He said "Super Dino Mode!" he said as he morphed further into Super Dino Mode. They both charged at each other exchanging blows using hand to hand combat until Vector formed an energy ball.

"Farewell Tommy Oliver!" He said as he fired it sending Tommy flying backwards and brutally demorphed him. He then looked up to Vector walking slowly over to him with his scepter in hand.

_"__Tommy remember, to not give up." _A voice said as he saw the spirit images of his past three ranger powers in front of him as he nodded and then looked to his side to see his Staff still there as he grabbed it just in time because Vector was right on top of him and with one strike mustering up all the strength he could find struck the barian.

"No! How is this possible!?" Vector cried out as then fell backwards and reverted back into his human form. "You got lucky this time Black Ranger, but next time you won't be so lucky." He said as he went into a portal which was beneath him.

"We'll see." Tommy said as he walked of the beach.

**Power Rangers-2**

**Barians-2**

**So just like that Tommy Oliver once again wins one for the Power Rangers. **

**So here's some trivia for Vector since we already did Tommy.**

**Vector is the one who is voice by Billy Bob Thompson is the one who does Vector not Mizar. And for a quick fix Mizar is actually voice by the same voice actor who did Paradox in the 10****th**** anniversary movie. So the poll for Trent and Rio/Marin is open till next Friday or beyond that if you read my last update on how the voting works.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Sorry if I didn't update this as I usually do due to being busy. So let's get to it. Like last chapter, there is no talk spot this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Round 5: Trent vs Marin**

Trent unmorphed and battered after his duel with Alito made his way to the Cyberspace Café to rest up for his next battle. As he entered the café he was surprised to see the blue haired girl at the bar taking a sip of a milk shake.

"Well it's about time you got here White Ranger." She said as she put her milk shake down. "I got word from Alito that you would be here soon. So why don't we get started then?" She said as her Baria crystal began to glow.

"Fine." Was all Trent could say as he raised his morpher up to his face.

"Go Barian Battle Morph! "White Ranger Dino Power!" They both shouted as they morphed as they quickly exited the café and stood face to face in their morphed forms.

_Since I don't want it to end like it did with Alito, I have to end this quick. _Trent thought as he made his move. "Super Dino Mode!" he said as he morphed future into his Super Mode. Marin then summoned her Ice Lance as the two charged Trent using his spikes to counter her lance.

"Give it up Marin, you and your brother will never take over Earth and destroy Astral World." Trent said only to hear the female barian smirk.

"That's what your ranger friends said only to be destroyed." She responded as this angered Trent as he went into a full rage and attacked Marin with a ferocity only this was her plan as the White Dino Ranger missed all his attacks with the white barian mocking him. Marin soon attacked only to have Trent blocking it with his Drago Sword.

"It's funny how you said my friends were destroyed by your fellow emperors only to have several of them destroyed as well." He said as Marian let out a scream and attacked the same way Trent did earlier only to miss do to Trent using his camouflage powers. Trent soon reappear firing his laser arrows from his sword as the imploded when they hit Marin as she turned back into her human form and fell with Trent walking toward her slowly and stopped with his sword pointing at her.

"Go ahead White Ranger, destroy me I am defeated." She said as Trent raised his sword and swung it down at her only to stop at the side of her face.

"I won't hurt you… Rio." He said as Marin looked shocked at how he knew her former name. "The Dino Rangers and I know who you and your brother truly are. You two where friends with Dr. O and the original Power Rangers only to betray them when you sided with the barians when they attacked Earth and they were given no choice but to defeat you. Rio I'm giving you a chance to stop this war and convince your brother that you're not evil. Believe me you don't want to go down that same path as me and Dr. O once went down." And with that Trent turned his back on the barian ice princess only to have her morph back and strike Trent down with her ice lance as he demorphed back with her pointing her lance directly at his face. "Alright Rio, here's your chance." Trent said. "If you are truly a barian then destroy me now with a cold heart of ice." Marin then screamed as she drove her lance down only to have it land next to him.

"No," Marin said as she went back into human form. "I will let you live but this battle will go to me." She said and with that she disappeared into a portal leaving an unconscious Trent.

**Barians- 3**

**Power Rangers- 2**

**So you all voted for Marin to beat Trent and the Barians are once again back on top. So in the next round we will have Ethan the Blue Dino Ranger going up against one of the more poplular barians Dumon or Durbe as known in by his Japanese name, and I'm pretty sure who's going to win that round. So on to the trivia, we will once again be focusing on a single character since we already went over Trent's trivia so let's focus on Marin. **

**Marin aka Rio Kastle's voice actress is Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld who can be also heard on the new season of Pokémon as Bonnie. She also did the voices of Nurse Joy and Roxie during the Black and White series and did the second voice of Jasmine the Olivine Town gym leader during the Diamond and Pearl series. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to round 6 of the Ranger vs Barian war! I apologize again for not updating it on my usual day. Once again I'm not going to use a talk spot for Ethan or Dumon. So lets get to it, did you chose the Shield of Barian World or the video game nerd Ethan? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Power Rangers**

**Round 6: Ethan vs Dumon**

Ethan was at Reefside High School looking for Dumon who challenged him to a fight. As he began to look around the school hall he found one of the doors open, the door which lead to the school library. As he entered it he saw Dumon already in his barian form reading one of the books.

"Hmm, your school has an interesting collection of books blue ranger." He said as he turned around and looked at the blue Dino ranger as he closed the book and tossed it aside. "So are you ready?" He asked as Ethan just raised his morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" he shouted as he morphed and summoned his Tricera Shield which caught the interest of the wisteria barian.

"So you use a shield to protect your friends too?" he asked as Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, but unlike you I use mine for good not evil!" he said as he charged at Dumon only to have his shield clash with his which had a blade on the top of it.

"That is very interesting." He said as where his mouth should have been Ethan could feel a smirk on Dumon's face. "But you seem to forget, that I am the White Shield of Barian world, so let's see who's shield cracks first." The two exchanged blows which knocked each other on opposite sides of the library with books and papers flying all around them. "This is getting boring." Dumon said as he released a ball of energy towards one of the windows. "Let's take this outside." And with that, Dumon leapt out of the window followed by the blue ranger. When he got their there was a huge figure that had a blue body and wings with the number 102 on its left wing while carrying a spear. "Blue Ranger meet your destruction Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph!" He said as Seraph was about to raise his spear only to be knocked down by a huge force when both Dumon and Ethan looked to see who charged the Seraph, Ethan grinned to see it was his old friend.

"Well Dumon, meet my friend the Tricerazord!" He said as he raised both arms in the air. "Super Dino Mode!" he shouted as he spikes began to come out of the shoulders and jumped on to his zord. "Let's finish this buddy." He said as both his and his zord began to glow as Dumon just gritted at this.

"We'll see about that, Seraph destroy his zord!" he shouted as Seraph began to charge both Ethan and his zord but as they were about to impact Ethan jumped and summoned his Thundermax Saber and struck at the top of the head of the Chaos monster and with all his might struck it all the way down while his zord smashed into it as Dumon looked on in disbelief that his own personal Number monster was destroyed.

"Dumon!" he heard a voice shout out as he looked up to see Ethan falling right towards him and struck him down the same way he did with Seraph and landed as Dumon went back to his human form as he slowly got up.

"Well played blue ranger." He said with a small smile as Ethan demorphed and nodded. "But your red ranger is no match for Nash, we'll see who is the strongest in the battle of the leaders." And with that he disappeared back into a portal as Ethan just looked on.

**Power Rangers- 3**

**Barians- 3**

**And with that Ethan has pulled of the biggest upset in the battle defeating Dumon. And with that Dumon is also winless against a Power Ranger. So it all comes down to the last round Nash vs. Connor. Leader vs. Leader. The fate of the war is in your hands for next week to decide who takes the first round. I have decided to make the Power Rangers vs Barins a best of 3 series meaning the all-star war will take place if the series is all tied up at after Samruai Rangers vs Barian Emperors. So first let's go to the trivia facts about these two characters.**

**Mind blown trivia here about Dumon or Durbe by his Japanese name his English voice dubber is none other than Wayne Grayson who did the voice of Joey Wheeler from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Ethan shares similarity with the first blue ranger Billy Cranston. They both are blue rangers and have a zord based on the triceratops dinosaur. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Power Rangers vs Barians: Final Trailer**

**The Final Battle Has Begun**

**(Shows the Dino Rangers and Barian Emperors)**

**Connor McKnight, Red Dino Ranger**

**(Shows Connor McKnight)**

**Vs**

**Nash, Leader of the Barians**

**(Shows Nash)**

**In the Final Battle with the score tied**

**Power Rangers-3**

**Barians- 3**

**The Stakes could never been higher **

**(Shows the Dino Rangers and Barians fighting)**

**In a battle of leaders where everything is now on the line**

**So choose a warrior and pick a side**

**Team Power Rangers**

**Or **

**Team Barians**

**DisneyAnimefan94 Presents:**

**Power Rangers vs Barians: The Final Battle**

**Voting ends on Friday June 20****th**** at 8:00 PST.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And now Power Rangers vs. Barian Emperors now concludes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal**

**Final Round: Connor vs. Nash**

In downtown Reefside, Connor was looking for his opponent as he was then caught by surprise when a bright purple light rammed right into him as it landed right in front of him with Nash coming out of it in his human form.

"Well, red ranger, this where we will have our final battle, Go Barian Battle Morph!" He said as he then morphed into his barian form as Connor got his morpher ready.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he shouted as he morphed into the red dino ranger and summoned his Tyranno Staff while Nash summoned a sword with a handel in the shape of his crystal and the two charged at each other as they're weapons hit each other creating a blast that blew both back.

"Impressive, red ranger but I don't think you'll survive this." He said as he formed a barian energy ball and aimed right at the red ranger. As the dust cleared, Nash was caught in surprise when he saw that Connor survived and was in Super Dino Mode and then slashed at Nash as he then was blown back words into a wall of a building. He slowly got up as he then saw the red ranger standing over him.

"Now it's my turn Nash!" he said as his morpher then changed into a different one. "Triassic Ranger!" he said as he then morphed into Triassic mode as then the two was sent into space. But as they entered space Connor looked over to see Barian World almost consuming Earth. "Oh no." He muttered as he then heard Nash chuckle.

"That right red ranger, its only a matter of time until Barain World consumes Earth and then we will destroy Astral world." He said as he then fired a huge Barian energy ball that hit Connor as they soon fell down back onto the consumed Earth as Connor demorphed and looked as Nash was standing over him with his sword right over his face. "It's over Power Ranger! Farewell!" He said as he slowly moved his sword to strike.

"No!" A voice said as he then stopped as the sword barely touched his face as Nash looked up to see his sister in her human form looking scared. "Nash don't do it's over lets return home." She said as Nash looked shocked.

"What!? After we are so close into destroying Astral World!" he asked.

"Yes, besides the other rangers are on their way here who survived our attacks and the devise on barian world is slowly weakening due to so many of our comrades defeated that it will implode on itself and destroy our world and Earth instead.

"Then we must retreat back to Barian World at once and deactivate the devise until we find a way to use it without our powers." Nash said as he joined his sister to return home but then looked back at the injured red ranger. "Until then we have won the war over you and the Power Rangers, but we will spare Earth." As he and his sister then departed and the skies over Reefside and all over Earth turned back to normal.

**Barians- 4**

**Power Rangers-3 **

**Winner: Barian Emperors **

**So there you have it, the Barians have defeated the Power Rangers. Coming up this Saterday is the first chapter of the sequel Samurai vs. Barains and the first round next week between Emily the Yellow Samurai Ranger and Mizar the Galaxy Eyes master and the poll for that one will soon be up and will end on Friday of next week. So lets get to the last trivia for these two contestants. **

**Reginald Kastle is also known to play guitar as seen in episode 92 of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Connor is the second red ranger to have a tyrannosaurus. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan 94, signing out. **


End file.
